


Dark Fantasy

by Kindred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Venom, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Eddie bangs his head on the wall wondering if he could just kill himself now and save all the fucking trouble this will cause.





	1. Chapter 1

He stopped when he caught a strange scent, Eddie blinked in mid-step as if he was frozen to the spot…Mate…Venom purred in his mind, and Eddie finally appeared to snap out of his thoughts and looked around him. There must have been hundreds of people around them let’s not forget about the cars passing through. They carried on walking moving forward towards a museum where there was a large yellow bus waiting for a class of teen to file into the bus…There!… The symbiote growled as they looked at one tall, brown-haired teen.  
“No,” Eddie whispered,  
…Yessss… Venom growled happily as they watched teen fool about with his friends.   
“He is a kid! We can’t he might not even be… Venom just no.” He growled back, he could feel it smirk in the back of his he minds.

The bright-eyed teen looked around and looked at Eddie and they just stared at each other…he can feel us, he’s special… Eddie nodded as he took a couple steps forwards but stopped when he sees a black car pull up in front of the bus. Eddie blinked and turned to see a tall dark haired man step out and he blinked in shock to see Tony Stark. Stood there his trademark sunglasses handing off in his hand as he moved around the car towards the kid.   
“Hey, Earth to Peter?” Tony chuckled as he waved his hand in front of the teen’s face. Blinking in shock and looked up at the man and frowned.   
“Mr Stark? What are you doing here?” He asked as he looked around to see where he was…oh right school trip…he thought   
“Something came up; and after a long winded process of getting hold of your Aunt and getting her permission and then calling your school, who said they had to call your Aunt and finally I was allowed to pick you up from here.” He tells him, Peter nod and scratched the back of his head.   
“I-Is it…”  
“Life or death thing? No, I notice there was an issue with your suit.” Peter’s eyes widen and nodded, he turned to say goodbye to his friends who were just stood there looking gobsmack at Tony Stark.

Eddie jumped and moved behind a wall of an ally when Peter turned to look at his direction, the teen frowned and rubbed his head…I need more sleep… he told himself as he walked over to Tony’s car. The brown-haired man sighed as he ran his hand down the front of his face and took a deep breath. “Fuck he knows Tony Stark.” He whispered   
…That Peacock will have to go…Venom growled   
“We are not going anywhere near Tony fucking Stark and we are keeping away from that kid, Mate or not.”  
…Why?… came the snarl. The reporter groaned and he banged his head on the wall wondering if he could just kill himself now and save all the fucking trouble this will cause.  
“One is his just a kid…”  
…He is ripe and ready for breeding…He could feel Venom lick his lips in the back of his min and the image that flood his brain made it his body react.   
“Stop that. Two Tony Stark, Mr Ironman himself came to pick up the kid, you heard what he was saying. The boy had a suit that means he is either like Stark or he had his own set of powers.” He could feel the symbiote frown at him “It means he is under the protection of Stark and the fucking Avengers!” He growled, as he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away.   
…We will kill them…  
“You can’t kill them V.” He rubbed his eyes and sighed “People won’t like it.” He told him, he stopped again and tilted his head “Wait did you say ready for breeding?”


	2. Chapter 2

Week later…  
Venom didn’t let it go; he wanted to find the little spider he took to calling. Eddie didn’t know why he called him that and the Symbiote isn’t willing to share with him at this moment in time. One night while Eddie was on a job to prove there are bunch corrupt cops that are working as mobsters, he was sat in his car going through the list reasons why they shouldn’t kidnap a 17-year-old boy when a red and blue figure fall on to the bonnet of his car. 

He jumped as he watched the figure lay there groaning “Shit!” He yells as he gets out of his wrecked car and looked up to see where they fell from only to have venom snarl and try and force a shift. “No don’t we-we need to see if he’s okay.” He mumbled as he took a couple of steps forward to see who it was “Fuck Spiderman killed my car.”   
…Not just that…Venom growled, Eddie stopped and took a deep breath and shivered.  
“No!” He whispered, “It’s can’t be the teen?” He said quietly as he watched Spiderman’s chest rise and fall, he could see a deep cut across his chest and arms.   
…Eddie someone had hurt our mate…” Venom snarled this made the man freeze and suddenly look up to see who attacked their mate. All they saw was the face of a man looking down from the rooftop…they can’t get away with that…  
“No, we can’t.” Venom grinned as he took control and launched himself up the walls of the building.

Peter groaned as he opens his eyes to see a black mass crawling up the walls, he could hear Karen talking in his ears but she was muffled “Call Mr Stark.” Peter mumbled as he rolled off the bonnet of the car and stumbled away. There was a scream and Peter turned around a little too fast that he ended up falling on his backside as a body fell right in front of him. Scrambling back up onto his feet he winced at his slowly healing cuts as he looked at the side of the man’s face that isn’t smashing into the ground. Then his eyes went to the man’s back to the broken metal arms that seem to be ripped off at the root if it wasn’t for broken metal arms Peter was sure he won’t be able to recognise the man as Doctor Octopus. 

Suddenly he Peter shivers and felt overheated as he turned around to see the large black mass that was climbing the walls earlier. “Such a pretty Spider.” Venom growled softly as he walked over to Peter. The teen blinked as he watched the being stalk around him as if he was prey, he grinned at Peter as he moved around to face him. Cupping his cheeks he pulled the boy’s mask off and licked his lip, Peter panic and went to grab his mask only to pull in close to Venom’s arms. “Don’t fight us, Peter.” He purred.   
“W-Who are you?”   
“We are Venom.” The teen blinked up at him,   
“What have you done to me?” Peter asked as he felt his back being pressed to the wall, his legs spread wide to let the large being settle between them.   
“Nothing, you are our mate.” 

He started to breathe heavily not from panic or fear but from this intense heat growing in his body as his mind was clouded over because this felt right on some level. Peter whimpered as he felt the slight tickle of claws grace over his backside and down his thighs. “You belong to us.” Venom growled, “We will claim our mate.” He purred, Peter let out a moan lost in this feeling that he wasn’t expecting fangs like teeth to bury themselves into his shoulder. Peter’s eyes widen in shock as pain overrides all over feelings in his body. The teen let out a choking sob as he struggled to throw Venom off as this large being kept his teeth deeper into his shoulder, Venom’s plan to take his little spider there and then but when he didn’t plan on an unwanted visitor. 

Something threw Venom off the teen and it made him snarl as the smoke cleared he could the man in the gold and red metal suit “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” the man the yell, as he walked over to Peter who was on the ground holding his torn shoulder.   
…We will come back for him V let’s just get out of here!… Eddie yelled at him …we don’t want to be on Shield and Avengers wanted list!…  
“Fine, but we will be back. Our little Spider will be ours.” Venom rumbles as he disappeared into the shadows of the ally. Peter suddenly gasped as he suddenly felt cold now that the Symbiote was gone.   
“M-Mr Stalk I don’t feel so good.” Tony turned to him as he grabbed the teen’s mask and knelt down in front of him.   
“Fuck kid what the hell have you gotten yourself into now?” He asked as he scooped him up from the ground. He looked at where the body was and saw just a pool of blood he frowned and wondered who or what left it. “Come on let’s go home, I send someone out to clean this up.” He tells the teen as he held onto Tony for dear life.   
“I killed someone’s car.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie flew into his apartment slamming the doors behind him; he then leaned against the wooden door and slid to the floor. “Fuck what V!” He bandaged his head against the door “I thought we agreed we get the guy who hurt the kid not try and rape him against the wall of a dirty ally!” He yelled as he kicked the table that was nestled behind the door. It slides across the floor in several pieces sending paper and a bowl with coins fall to the floor.  
…You broke your table…Venom said plainly, Eddie frowned as he rubbed his eyes.  
“V…”  
…We wouldn’t have gone that far…Venom said in a huff.  
“No? So what was all that bite about?” He snarled as he pushed himself up and walked deeper into this apartment.   
…The bite is a claim; he will come to us and beg us to take him to claim him fully… Came he purrs as he felt Venom stroke his mind making Eddie shiver.  
“Fuck!” He yelled out as he ran his fingers through his hair “I don’t like this.” 

Eddie looked in the mirror and saw Venom looking back at him grinning like a madman and he knew that he won’t win any argument with V. “Look can we just wait until the kid is 18 or say 20 something.” He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
…No! We have marked him we will take our little spider when he is ripe and ready…   
“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!” Eddie yelled as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one to his lips, he needed something to calm himself.  
…If he doesn’t mate with us he will die… He froze his eyes wide the lighter in his hand still as it stood inches from the cigarette… That’s right Eddie…   
“Are you saying that your bite…”  
…Our bite…  
“…Will kill him if we don’t… mate with him?” He was now shaking as he dropped his cigarette to the floor and left it there.   
…Yes… How was Eddie to know that Venom is being less than truthful about the effects of the bite?

Week later  
He had spent a week shut up at Avenger compound his arm in a sling waiting for the bite to heal itself, his own super healing won’t heal that bite everything else yes but that no. He was irritated that he was stuck inside, letting Bruce and Doctor strange check up on his progress. But finally he was allowed out; he still couldn’t do his spider-man duties but that didn’t mean he could go out and maybe sneak into a nightclub. He knew he shouldn’t but it’s not anything he hasn’t done before, fake ID couple of hours of dancing a drink or two of cola because it really takes a lot of him to get drunk. 

He and Ned tested it out and a whole bottle of whisky just about makes him giggly, so he doesn’t waste his money with that. He showed his fake ID to the bouncer who just stared at him as he looked at the ID before nodding him in. Peter smiled as he steps down onto the dance floor, the music loud enough that he could feel it through his body he sighed as he started to dance losing himself, he smiled when he felt someone stood behind him and their hands slide over his hips. Peter tilted his head up and smiled at the man above him…Told you we will find him… Eddie hummed as he smiles down at the teen.

It was just by chance that they notice Peter scent and followed the teen to the club and chuckles as he watched him enter using the fake ID. “He’s not looking to bad for someone who could be dying from your bite.” He mumbled   
…Just a matter of time… Venom purred into his ear, as he walked after the teen he spotted Peter go straight for the dance floor and with Venom growling at the other men around their little spider he slipped onto the dance floor and stood behind the teen. He placed his hand on the slender hips making the boy look up at him with a silly grin on his face.   
“Hi, I’m Eddie.”   
“Peter.” The teen smiled as they danced, Peter pressed his backside into Eddie’s groin, making the man growl as he pulled the teen’s head back and nuzzle the side of his face.   
“You’re a tease, Peter.” He let his lips ghost over the teen’s ears earning himself a violent shiver from Peter “I wonder what your daddy would think if he saw you running your arse against my cock.” Eddie growled,   
“Wouldn’t know I don’t have a daddy.” Peter grinned as he turned around to face Eddie; the man raised an eyebrow as he looked Peter up and down.  
…Can wait much longer… Venom growled, Eddie nodded as warped his arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him close.   
“How about we so somewhere, where we can be alone.” He purred, he could feel Venom seep into his mind. Against his better judgement, Peter warped his arms around the man’s neck and kissed him on the lips.   
“Let’s have some fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter giggled as they stumbled out of the nightclub, Eddie dragged Peter down the alley towards his car but the venom had other ideas. He stopped and turned around as he presses the teen to the wall, he growled as he lifted Peter up and let him wrap his legs around his waist as they kissed. Eddie moved his lips down the young man’s throat and mouthed at the skin listening to the teen’s moans and whimpers. 

He could feel the brick wall press into his back and the cold air on his skin is making him shiver as he realised that Eddie was pulling at his clothes. He guessed he should have tried to stop Eddie from undressing him in the dark dank alley because he didn’t fancy his first being taking against a wall next to dustbins and spilt Chinese food containers. But his body is burning with a strange desperate need to feel this man on him and in him. Grinning from ear to ear Eddie ripped Peter’s jeans splitting them apart as then rain his fingers over Peter’s quivering hole and watched in awe as Peter moaned and arched his back…can you smell that Eddie he is ripe and ready for us… Venom purred in his mind as Eddie slipped his fingers into Peter’s body and listened to the teen whine as he curled his fingers just so he could hear him sob his name. “E-Eddie!” He whined as Peter’s fingers and gripping his shirt almost ripping it as he buried his face into the older man’s shoulder while he rocked his hips trying to get the fingers to slip deeper into him. 

Eddie couldn’t help but grin widely as slick runs down his knuckles; Venom was getting restless as their little spider rutted against him like a bitch in heat “Do you want more?” Eddie growled softly as he bites the teen throat gently.   
“Yes!” Peter cried Eddie could swear Peter is really crying at this point if the wet spots on his shoulder are anything to go by.   
“Want me to fuck you?” He purred as he found the teen’s sweet spot. Peter nodded his face still hidden on the reporter’s shoulders. “I need to hear you Peter do you want me to fuck you?”   
“Yes!” He screamed as he flung his head back as he slapped his hands over his mouth as Eddie torture his prostate with his fingers. Licking his lips the older man pulled his fingers out and freed his aching cock. Pressing himself closer to Peter mouthing at his throat again as he slipped his cock into the twitching body, growling as a slide in deeper and deeper. Peter eyes wide as he opens his mouth and screamed into his hand his body arching off the wall as his orgasm hit.   
“The night is still young Peter; I’m going to have you over and over again tonight.” Eddie purrs into his ears as he started to rock his hips. He didn’t care that it has started to rain as he started to fuck Peter; Venom howled in victory and even Eddie felt like this was meant to be. He did feel a little guilty are lying and tricking the teen but the teen to have him out weight his judgment. 

He stretched him wide filling him up with just his girth; he fucked him deep and at a brutal pace his body was already oversensitive and he is pretty sure he will cum again very soon the way he was feeling. He was right it didn’t take that long with Eddie battering his sweet spot repeatedly, it had Peter arching his back once again as he cried out as his orgasm sent shock waves through him. Eddie groaned as he felt the teen’s body tighten around him making him cum filling Peter up. “Fuck.” He growled as he kept moving his hips.   
“Oh god,” Peter said shakily, chuckling Eddie kissed his damp face.   
“No not god just me.”

They untangled themselves and Eddie helped Peter to his car as the teen’s legs were like jelly, when they got to the car they kissed again both soaking wet from the heavy down pore “Did you mean it for the whole night?” Peter asked shyly his cheek burn as he looked up into the man’s face.   
“I’m far from finished with you Peter.” Eddie kissed him again before getting him into the car.   
…Let me out, Eddie…Venom growled   
“No…not yet V.” He whispered “Soon.” He tells him as he gets into his car only to be pounced upon by Peter “Whoa where’s the fire.” He smirked.   
“Shut up and drive I need you in me,” Peter begged he slipped his hand down to Eddie’s cock and squeezed it as he felt was rock hard again.  
“You will be the death of me.” The reporter grinned as he kissed Peter. 

Peter was hot again and feeling achy he wanted Eddie back inside of him, once the car stopped Eddie pulled him out off the car and flung him over his shoulders as he raced up to his apartment. Once inside the apartment Peter found himself being dropped onto the bed and his clothes being ripped off him, and dropped n the floor in a wet heap. It seems Eddie was just as eager as Peter to get back to sexy time; he started at Peter for a moment as Venom started to take over. Eddie was having a hard time controlling him the last thing he wanted was to hurt Peter…A little longer…Eddie thinks as he crawling onto of top of teen and then slid his hands down the pale creamy thighs as he spread them open. “Please, Eddie I need you please!” Peter begged as the older man pushed himself back into Peter as he gripped his hips.

The pace was brutal like in the alley the teen was seeing stars from the start his hands gripping the pillow above him. Venom finally broke through after Peter came for the third time having enough of Eddie telling him to wait. “Our pretty little spider.” He growled though Eddie making Peter opens his eyes as look up at him with a frown.   
“E-Eddie?” He whispered his voice horsed as he watched the man’s eyes turn white. Panicking Peter tried to free himself as he watched and felt Eddie change before his eyes. He cried out at the sudden change in thickness of cock currently twitching inside of him. “No!” Peter yelled as he tried to move away but he found himself powerless as the black mass towered over him.   
“Don’t fear us little Spider, our mate.” He purred as he bites down on the teen’s shoulder overlapping his first bite. Peter screamed and struggled for a moment until he passed out.   
…Well done you, stupid alien…Eddie told him from within Venom’s body, the symbiote didn’t seem bothered as he kept his teeth buried into Peter’s shoulders.

Peter woke up with start; he sat up in bed and frowned as he looked around his room at the Avenger’s compound. He put his hand to his head and groaned at his massive headache as the bedroom doors open. “Peter!” He looked up and frowning at Tony and Bruce.   
“Shhh.” The teen mumbled, “My head hurts.” Tony reduced the lights in the room and stepped inside along with the doctor.  
“Peter, how are you feeling?” Bruce asked as he walked into the room and sits on the bed.  
“Like I’ve been hit by a bus.” He mumbled weakly, he flinched as the pepper haired man sitting so closes him. “Why are you both looking at me as if I have grown two head?” He asked  
“Peter you have been unconscious for a week,” Tony tells him. Peter just looked up at him with an even deeper frown and looked between the two men, he was trying to see if they were joking but the look they were given him say no.   
“W-What?”  
“You were found in the stairwell of your apartment block. You were just laying there covered in bruises.” Bruce tells him, Peter just looked between them before looking down at his hands.   
“Peter, what happens?” Tony asked as he sits on the side of the bed “You left here and we found out you went to a night club but after that…”  
“I-I don’t remember.” He looked up at him with panic, his eyes widen in shock “I can’t remember, why I can’t remember!” He panic, Tony placed his hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.   
“It’s okay we will find out, just breath,” Tony tells him as he watched the boy freak out.


	5. Chapter 5

Week later…  
Peter has given up on sleep; he leaves his room at and goes to the kitchen. His problem with sleep isn’t because has pent-up energy from being stuck in the Avenger’s compound no it was the nightmares and strange dreams that had venom. He grabbed an ice cream and then without thinking he grabbed the leftover Chinese form the fridge and mixed the two together and then sat at the counter. He watched an old film and zoned out until Bruce scared the shit out of him, he placed his hand on his shoulder and saw the teen jump out of his skin and jump up onto the roof. “You sure you were bitten by a radioactive cat?” He chuckled.   
“Not funny,” Peter mumbled as he jumped back down.

The older man smiled and looked into the large mixing bowl that held Peter’s treat “Ummm interesting mixture?” He mumbled as he pulled out a bean sprout. Frowning the teen looked into the bowl and blinked in shock.   
“I-I didn’t know I did that.” He whispered, he now felt embarrassed by his actions and decides he need to really sleep.  
“Did it taste nice?” Bruce asked as he scooped a spoonful and looked at it. Peter wanted to say no but his frown on deepening as he nodded.  
“Yeah, it really hit the spot.” He told the peppered haired man; Peter sighed as he sat back down on the stool and put his head in his hand. “Can I talk to you?” He asked softly, Bruce looked worried as he sits down on the stool next to him and looked at the teen.   
“What’s wrong Peter?”

Pulling his hoodie sleeves over his hands he sighed as he looked up at the older man “I keep having nightmares, I think there nightmares.” He sniffed as he rubs his eyes “I’m back at the nightclub and-and I’m dancing and I’m having fun, I’m relaxed and then I feel hands on his hips and it’s Venom. In some of my dreams, I run I fight back other times I…” His cheeks turned red “I’m in the alley near a car and I am suddenly making out with… him.” He looks down feeling ashamed of his dreams. “I think I’m going crazy Doctor Banner, I’m doing things that I wouldn’t normally do…” He waves his arm at the bowl of ice cream mixed Chinese food. Bruce put his hand on his shoulder and then almost toppled off his seat as Peter flings himself at him needing a hug. 

Warping his arm the teen he tried to comfort him “I don’t think you’re going crazy, I think you have been through something bad and your mind is trying to process what happens.” He tells him, Peter pulls back warping his arms around himself. “Come on why I don’t get you something to help you sleep and maybe you can have a couple of hours.” He smiled.   
“Drugs don’t work on me,” Peter mumbled as he wiped his eyes.   
“Steve has some special ones.” The teen smiled weakly and followed Bruce towards the labs where they keep the super solder’s sleeping pills. Once there he put on into Peter’s hand and a glass of water in the other and watched teen take it.   
“How long before they take effect?” He asked  
“Not long.” So why don’t you go and curl up in the TV room and put something on and just drift off to sleep.” Peter nodded as he finished off the glass of water and turned around and started to walk towards the door, he stopped then turned to look at Bruce.   
“Thank you, Doctor Banner.”   
“You’re welcome, Peter.” 

While Peter curled up on the sofa in the TV room Tony was looking through the video footage of the nightclub. He has spent the last two weeks trying to find out where Peter had been. So watching the Video footage of the nightclub for the 20th time that week alone, he watched Peter show his fake ID to the bouncer and the man let him in. “Are you going to have a word with him about the fake ID?” Steve asked him as he joins the tech genius at the computer. Tony chuckled at the blonde and shook his head he scratched his head.  
“Nawww I use to have one when I was his age, I was always sneaking into bars and nightclub getting up to no good.” He tells the blonde, who frowned and wrinkled his nose at Tony as he looked back at the screen. 

Bruce wonders pass the door and stop when he saw Steve as he walks back into the room “Hey Steve I hope you don’t mind I gave Peter one of your superbombers, the kid hasn’t slept in a week I hope you don’t mind too much?” He asked as he looked up at the screen   
“No I don’t mind, is he alright?”   
“Bad dreams.” He tells him as he steps into the room and watches the footage with him.  
“It’s him again.” Steve mumbles, Tony paused the footage and looked at him.  
“Him who?” Tony wanted to know who it was that Steve had just seen, and stood there staring at him as the blonde looked at him with wide eyes.   
“Him.” Steve points to the screen.

The dark haired man frowned as he looked at the image of the man the blonde is pointing at, Tony rewind the footage so he could see the man’s face and blinked “Wasn’t he the one whose car got crushed when Peter fell on it?” Bruce asked  
“Son of a bitch it is!” Tony yelled, “Wait- wait that he was the man who found said he Peter in the stairwell of his Aunt’s apartment block!” Tony yelled “Ed…Eddie Brock that’s it. Friday bring up everything on Eddie Brock!” The video played again and Bruce frowned when he sees Peter and Eddie stubble out of the nightclubs back door and into the alleyways. He saw the teen warp his arms around the man as he was pressed against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie was pacing he had felt irritated, he could feel Venom was also irritated and acting like a caged animal it has been two weeks since he last saw Peter. The feeling of being away from Peter started to drive him crazy…Why did you have to take him home!… Venom yelled at him  
“I had no choice, I couldn’t wake him up!”  
…He would have if you didn’t return HIM!… The symbiote snarled in his mind, Eddie scowled as he ran his finger through his hair.   
“Why do I feel like this?” He snapped, it was like he was coming off a drug and the feeling is only getting worst.  
…We will always feel like this if our mate isn’t with us… Eddie groaned as he put his face into his hands, as he felt a growl in the back of his mind.  
“Fuck.” 

Before Eddie could say any there was a knock at the door, he frowned as he walked over to the door “Can you stop growling V I need to be able to speak and think.” He muttered as he got to the door.   
…You don’t do much thinking… Venom growled, just as Eddie open the door given the Symbiote a mental middle finger. Eddie pulled the door open ready to snarl at anyone that stood there, but his voice died on his tongue as he stared at the bright brown eyed teen looking up at him.   
“Peter.”  
…Peter… The teen stared at Eddie with a deep frown on his face as he studied the older man, swallowing at the sight of the teen that was stood there wearing PJ bottoms and a large shirt that was hanging off his shoulder. Suddenly Peter jumped and latched himself to Eddie and started to kiss him. 

Taking a step back Eddie slammed the door and pulled Peter inside, he pressed the teen to the door as they kissed each other. Peter moaned as he felt the large hands slide under his shirt making him shiver as he let the older man mouth down his throat. Eddie was lost in the scent of his mate and the feel of him that any questions he did have were lost, but then the teen pulled away from making Eddie frown as he looked down at the teen “W-What?” He panted before Peter pushed sending him halfway across the room into the wall before he fell to the ground.   
“Now that I can think let’s talk,” Peter said he rolled his neck as he looked around the apartment and took a seat on the sofa. 

Eddie groaned as he rubbed his head “HE ATTACKED US!” Came the dark growl, Peter sat there staring at the head of the symbiote on the man’s shoulders.  
“Yeah well, we didn’t behave well the last two times we met each other,” Eddie mumbled as he stood up rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Peter and sighed as he moved over to the sofa and sit down. “I’m sorry about Venom he doesn’t know anything about self-control.”   
“Is that what he is called?” Peter asked, with a deep frown  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m right here!” Venom growled  
“And don’t I know it,” Eddie mumbled as he shook his head, he saw the teen moved and said cross-legged on the sofa. “How did you find me?” He asked Peter, shrugged as he stared at the symbiote.   
“I was asleep and suddenly I woke up with the need to find you, I followed your scent and found myself here. I was going to have it out with you, but the moment you open the door all I wanted to do was climb you like a tree.” Peter told him, “I feel a little better now.” Eddie frowned and tilted his head.   
“Yeah, I feel a little better as well.”   
“Can we get back to mating?” Venom asked  
“V not now.” Eddie groaned, he closed his eyes and leaned back on the sofa. “See no filter!” He yelled. What he wasn’t expecting is Peter to climb onto his lap and sit there; opening his eyes Eddie looked at the brown-eyed teen with surprise. “Ummm?” He wasn’t sure where to put his hands as he kept looking at the teen up and down. 

“Ummm…” Eddie mumbled as he looked up at Peter who was staring at him “I thought we were talking?” He asked as he felt the teen placed his hand on the man’s chest.  
“We are.” Peter said with his own frown “But you did something to me and I need to feel your touch just so I can think.” He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath as looked at the man and the Symbiote that is another head on his shoulder.   
“What are you?” He asked them both  
“I am human, but Venom is alien Symbiote. We’re kind of stuck together.” He told Peter, the teen raised an eyebrow as he looked at Venom who grinned as he licked his lips. “Your Spiderman so comes on spill how did it happen or were you born like it? Are you even human?” Eddie asked   
“Errrr no I wasn’t born like it and I am not an alien. I was bitten by a radioactive and it gave me super powers.” He blushed a bright because he was sitting on Eddie’s lap, Peter figured he should be freaked out but he wasn’t how he manage to find Eddie and how relaxed and calm he felt as he sits on him.  
“Of a spider?”   
“Yep, but you can’t tell anyone.” Eddie blinked at Peter “Please.”   
“How do you know Tony Stark?” He let his hand moved to the teen’s hips and felt Venom purr as he retreats back into his human leaving them sort of alone.   
“He is…”  
“Don’t say sugar daddy.” Eddie groaned   
…What is a sugar daddy?…  
“No!” The teen yelled, he is my mentor and well… he and my Aunt have this agreement where he is label as one of my guardians.” The older man blinked at Peter as the teen smirked. “He will hate you.”   
…We will kill him…  
“No, you will not kill him,” Eddie mumbled,   
“What?” Peter asked as his eyes widen in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony went to find Peter to asking him about Eddie, Bruce had told him the last him in the lounge room curled up on the sofa asleep. But when Tony got there he found the room empty he frowned and as he looked around and saw the TV still on and a blanket lying crumpled up on the sofa. He moved around the room and looked at the other sofa in the corner of the room and then looked on the ceiling encase he is having one of those nightmares but nope nothing there. “Friday where is Peter?”   
“Mr Parker left the building 1 hour and 20 minutes ago.” Tony froze in mid-step.  
“Left?” Tony asked, “Ask in took the lift down and just walked out?” He asked the AI   
“No, Mr Stark as in he left using the roof and climbed down the building and left.”   
“Damn it!” He ran his hand down his face as he looked around the room “Call the others and bring up the footage of lounge and the roof.”   
“On it boss.” 

Bruce and Steve were still where Tony left them now they were joined by Natasha, Bucky and Stephen. “Friday just told us Peter is missing?” Natasha asked,   
“He was just up there?” Bruce tells them.  
“Yes, it seems he snuck out,” Tony mumbled as he stood by the computer again and looked at the screen. “Look there you are you.” They saw Bruce walked into the room and check to see that Peter was sleep and then placed the blanket over his shoulders, and then leave again. Then half an hour later Peter sits up and let the blanket fall off his shoulders and just walks over to the staircase to the roof and walks out. “He just walks out.”   
“His body movement seems strange,” Natasha says as she wrinkles her nose at the screen.  
“Like he is sleepwalking.” Stephen tells them, she nods as she watches it again.   
“Would he normally leave in his PJs?” She asked, Tony, frowned and ran as he pressed his face into the palms of his hands.   
“That’s it we are heading to this Eddie Brock guy’s place and either we find Peter there or we beat the shit out of him until he talks,” Tony growled as he marched off leaving his friends worried.

Across the city in Eddie’s apartment, Peter was moaning as he rocked his hips down on the older man’s cock, the teen was completely naked while Eddie only wore his jeans. He leaned his head back and growled as buried his fingers into Peter’s hips as he thrust up into the tight heat of his mate. “Do you like that baby?” Eddie purred, the teen nodded his head and whimpered as he placed his hands on the order’s hand shoulders. “Do you want me to cum again?” Peter nodded, opening his eyes Eddie looked at the teen as he eagerly needing to come again. Grabbing the back of Peter’s head and fisting his hair he pulled the teen closer and panted. “Say it, let me hear beg me for it, Peter.” The teen growled as he tried to move but Eddie stopped him. “No baby you and I won’t move again until you beg.   
“Please Eddie; please cum again I need you to fill me.” He whimpered   
“What do you need for?” He grinned as he licked up the teen’s throat, Venom purring in the back of his mind.  
…Fill him with our child… Venom purred  
“With-with baby.” He moaned, both man and Symbiote grinned as they moved to press Peter to the floor and just hammered his cock into the hero.  
…Make him scream for us…

Peter screamed as he felt his prostate become battered by the man’s cock until he came again sobbing Eddie’s name. Pressing his face into Peter’s shoulder Eddie kept rocking into the teen feeling his body tighten around him until he let out inhuman growl filling Peter for the second time that night. Peter gasped as he warped his arms around Eddie holding onto him tightly trembling as he felt the man’s cock twitch inside of him. They laid there breathing heavily both their heartbeats beating in hard against their chests. Taking a couple of deep breaths Peter shivered as he played with Eddie’s hair “Will it happen?” Peter asked him, for a moment Eddie just panted as he nuzzled his mate’s throat and shoulder.   
“What will?” He asked  
“Can I get pregnant?” He asked softly while his voice shook.   
“V seems to think so.” He mumbles, pulling his head up he looks down at sweating teen. “Would that be so bad?” He asked softly as he traced a line down the centre of Peter’s face. Thinking for a moment Peter shook his head and the rubbed his eyes as Eddie mouthed at his mate’s sweaty skin.  
“Not sure, it’s strange to think about. But then again Loki has been had 3 children all by Thor.”   
“Loki and Thor as in the North Gods?” He asked looking back down at Peter, the teen nodded with a smile.   
“Yeah.”  
“Are you all close?” He asked with a worried note in his voice, again smiled and nodded at him. “Oh god, what have I let myself in for.”

Peter frowned as he sits up and looks at the front door “Shit.” He mumbles as Eddie eyes widen and turn his head just as the front door bursts open. Sending wooden splinters everywhere, Eddie covered Peter’s body with his own protecting him.  
“See you soon,” Eddie whispered into his ear as he pulled out of him and then made a dash towards the bedroom heading for the window. Peter groaned as he grabbed his clothes and put them on before the dust cleared. He just pulled his Pj trousers on when Tony rushes into the room looking for him.  
“PETER!” The man yelled, pushing himself up Peter looked wide-eyed at the group and blinked looking like they had just woke him up. “Oh, gods Peter are you okay?” Tony asked as he rushes over to him and pulls him into a hug.” Smiling the teen hugged him back but he notices how Tony was holding him as if he was protecting him.   
“He’s gone,” Steve said as he walks back out of the bedroom, Peter breathes a sigh of relief as he looked around at his family and bit his bottom lip.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter sat on the sofa in Eddie’s apartment, he watched the others move around the apartment looking for Eddie but Peter hopes that he is far away from this mess. He now is sat there trying to think of a reason why he was there and what the hell he was up to while trying his best to ignore the feeling of Eddie’s cum leaking out of him as the group of Avengers stare at him.

Tony was pacing back and forth scratching his head and then his beard as he looks at Peter he went to open his mouth and then closed it again to continue to pace. Natasha walks in from the stairwell and back into the apartment. “Well?” Tony snapped, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“The neighbours all say that Mr Brock is a good guy, he helped them if there was a leaky pipe and if the lift is broken he will carry shopping, packages you name it. He only moved into the building at about 3 months ago.” She shrugged “They all seem to be telling the truth, tho the lady in 3b fancies him.” Peter wrinkled up his nose and wanted to say…the bitch can’t have him… but stopped himself but he saw that he was caught by Natasha who just smiled at him.   
“Soooo not Mr creepy then?” Steve asked   
“Seem not.” 

Turning back to Peter who looked up at him with such an innocent face and he really didn’t know what to do. “So nothing happens to you?” He asked as he looked at the dent in the wall and the broken table and then pointed to Peter’s wrists, blinking up at him the teen looked down at his wrists and bite his bottom lips.  
“Nope.”   
“Really NOTHING happen here?” He asked through gritted teeth, just as the picture frame fell off the wall and smashed on the floor.  
“I-I don’t really remember how I got here Mr Stark,” Peter tells him, it was the truth of sorts he really doesn’t remember leaving the Stark tower and making it across town.   
Peter, I’m speechless this guy attacks you twice and you just need to pop over for what a cup of coffee?” The teen frowned as Tony yelled at him,   
“Tony come on you saw on the video that he was sleepwalking,” Natasha tells him.   
“I’m sorry Mr Stark, Eddie was nice.” 

Tony felt like he was so done with his, he had no idea what was going on with Peter the kid was all over the place. He decides that he was going to have Bruce and Stephan to look over Peter when he takes him to the Avenger’s compound…I need May to agree to that…he thought as he rubbed his eyes. “Steve takes our little Houdini to the car and make sure he stays there I don’t want to explain to his Aunt why he’s gone missing.” He mumbles, Peter scowls as he stands up trying his hardest not to blush at the feeling in his PJ as Steve guides him out the apartment. 

Peter sat in the car and frowned as he watched the building being overrun by his teammates, he took a deep breath and let out a sigh as he pulled someone’s hoodie over himself. The back passage door opens and in slides Natasha, she closes the door again and Peter suddenly smells a rat. He looks her up and down and frowns “He sent you didn’t he?” The teen asked  
“Tony is just worried about you, we all are.” She tells him softly; while Peter warms at that he still is wary of the woman. All he needs to do is breath wrong and she would know everything he had done in the last two to three hours. Biting his bottom lips he brings his knees up letting his feet on the car seat and presses his face into his knees. “What is going on Peter?” The redhead asked gently,  
“I don’t know I don’t understand any of it.” Which is true he really didn’t understand what the hell is going on, his mind is a mess and he is sure, Tony and the others will not be welcoming Eddie and Venom with open arms? “I might as well tell you.” He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Eddie has this alien symbiote called Venom.” Whatever Natasha was expecting it clearly wasn’t that “Venom said I was there mate that is why they bite me, and for some reason, my body is reacting to them even before the bite.” He leaned back and closed his eyes. “I am telling the truth when I said I don’t remember that night, not much of it I remember the nightclub and maybe the back ally but not much else. But tonight I don’t remember how I got here, I know I talked to Doctor Banner and he gave me Cap’s sleeping tablets but nothing after that.” He mumbled   
“What did you and Eddie do Peter do you remember that?” She asked, there was a slight smirk to his lips meaning she knew on some levels.   
“I-I really don’t want Mr Stark knowing what I was doing with Eddie.” He whispered as he felt his cheek heat up, almost burning. 

She leans over and places a hand on his shoulder and watches as Peter turns to her “You’re going to tell him aren’t you?” He asked her, Natasha smiled weakly at him. It told Peter everything that he needs to know she was going to tell Tony and that scared him.  
“Afraid I got to Peter; we need to know do we need to protect you or ourselves. The redhead tells him, Peter’s eyes widen and he shook his head.   
“Eddie won’t hurt me.”  
“But this symbiote might?” The teen frowned and looked away from her and out the car window.   
“I-I don’t know.” He whispered as he let his hands rest on his stomach, he started to think about what he and Eddie were talking about before his family burst into the room…god, I hope it isn’t that soon…he thinks to himself.   
“Peter?” Natasha asked softly braking Peter out of his thoughts.   
“I’m tired I just want to go to bed.” He found himself dropping off to sleep; he really did feel tired it hit him like a ton of bricks.   
“Then just sleep Peter, it will find I will watch over you.” She smiled softly at him pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Peter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep curling up on the back of the car as Natasha watched over him.


End file.
